A Dream Come True
by LindsLovesOrton13
Summary: When Lindsey's parents got married they need someone to watch over her during their honeymoon. But when Triple H and Stephanie McMahon can watch her, Lindsey has a adventure of a life time!
1. The Wedding Day

A Dream Come True 

**Lindsey's P.O.V**

I was in my room with my sister Lauren getting ready for our mother's wedding, she was doing my hair and I was reading the book _My Favorite Match _from WWE Books. I loved the WWE! I had posters, action figures, DVDS, collection cards, magazines and other WWE stuff. She asked me " Are you excited for the wedding?" with a smile, I replied " Yeah. And a little nervous..." And she said " Why?" I told her " Well this is the first wedding since dad died." She hugged me and said " It's okay to be nervous, dad and pappy is probably smiling down at us right now for us and mom." I smile and said " Thanks now I feel better!" We heard our brother Hunter downstairs screaming " WATCH OUT CREEPER!" He was probably playing Minecraft with our friends... Me and Lauren laughed and then we heard our mother call us down for the wedding. Lauren asked " Ready?" I said "Ready!" and we went downstairs for the wedding.

* * *

**At the end of the wedding...**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"I pronounce you husband and wife!'" Said the judge, "You may kiss the bride!" Everyone got up and clapped. Half of the people ran up and hugged the bride and groom!

* * *

**After the wedding...**

**Lindsey's P.O.V**

I can't believe my mom got married! Now I have a dad and a brother! I walked over to my dad and mom saying "Congrats!" they said "Thank you sweety!" I ran inside and played with my friends after a hour or so everybody left and we took a shower and went to bed. My mom said to me before bed that her and Larry are going to Hawaii so they need to find someone to babysit me for 2 weeks. I said "Okay, I love you, Good night." Before she left to her own bed and I went to sleep thinking who will watch me for 2 weeks...

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload my first story! I had a busy week, my birthday was on Wednesday, I couldn't upload stuff until Monday and Tuesday, My Bro was going to camp on Friday so I spent time with him before he left and other busy stuff! So please review for my first story! **


	2. Finding Someone To Watch Over Me

**A Dream Come True**

**Chapter 2: Finding Someone To Watch Over Me**

**Lindsey's P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen eating my breakfast with Hunter and Lauren. When they got done it was just me, my mom and my dad.

My mom said to me and smiled " Lindsey, we need someone to babysit you while we are gone we asked our family but they have stuff planned so we asked _Times News _to put you on the newspaper all over the world and to call me to ask to watch you, is that okay?'

I said back to her "Yeah, that's okay" as I keep eating.

I ran to my room to get dressed and wash my face and brush my teeth to go out.

* * *

**In WWE ****Headquarters**

**Triple H's P.O.V**

I walked to the mailbox and looked through the mail and saw a newspaper, as I flipped it open I saw something that caught my eye. It said:

_Little Girl Needs Someone To Watch Over Her_

_Lindsey Heider a 13 year old girl parent's got married on July 20, 2013_

_the parent's need someone to watch over her while they are on their honeymoon_

_for 2 weeks so if anyone is available please call the mom's cell phone number._

I looked at it for a while and ran inside to find Stephanie. I found her in her office on the computer. She saw me and smiled.

She said "Hey honey! What do you need?" As she said that I walked over and kissed her cheek and smiled back.

I told her " Hey, look what I found in the mail!" I slid it on the desk she stopped it and took about a minute to read it.

She smiled at the picture and said "I think we should watch her for her parents!" She gave it back to me and I got out my cellphone. She took the phone and said "I'll call." She smiled and I smiled back and left the office.

* * *

**Back at Lindsey's House**

**Lindsey's P.O.V**

We just got back from shopping and I was on my bed watching YouTube videos on our iPad. I heard my mom on the phone and I got up to see who she was talking to.

I walked in the living room and waited till she hung up. She was still on the phone and so I listened for a while hears what I heard "Yes, I'll call you back after I ask her, Okay, Thank you! Bye!" She hung up and smiled wide and said "Thanks for waiting so patiently until I hung up!"

I told her a little bit confused "No problem. Oh and by the way, who was that?" I asked.

She smiled even wider "That was Stephanie McMahon and she said she and Triple H would love to watch you!"

I smiled very wide and said "Are you kidding me?"

She said "I'm promise I'm not! So, do you want them to watch you?"

I told her "Heck Ya!'

She said "Okay! I need to call her back!" She smiled and got out her phone to call her back.

I ran into my room now with excitement, I was going to be with Stephanie McMahon and Triple H for 2 weeks! I couldn't wait! My mom got done talking with Stephanie and told me to start packing but she helped me with my clothes and I did the rest.

After dinner we took our showers and got to bed and I told my mom I loved her and drifted off in a peaceful sleep because I was going to be with Triple H and Stephanie for 2 whole weeks...

* * *

**2nd chapter done! Okay! The story is kinda fix The Wedding Day is Chapter 1 and Finding Someone to Watch Over Me is Chapter 2! So please review!\**


	3. Arriving

**Lindsey's POV**

****I woke up the next morning excited as ever, after I got dressed we ate breakfast and got everything together. Me and my family got in the car and left for Stanford, Connecticut. It took us 13 hours to get there!

The next day we got there, there house was really big and it had a pool! I said my goodbyes and I walked to the doors of the house and ringed the bell_. Ding, Ding, Ding!_ Just in a second the door open with a cute little blonde girl that looked about 7 years old. "Who are you?" she asked, "My name is Lindsey, what is your name?" "Aurora." I smiled she looked like me just when I was younger. "Aurora who's at the door?" Said Stephanie behind her, "Oh! hello you must be Lindsey!" She smiled and let me in. "Hunter went to the store he'll be back in a couple minutes. "Okay, aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked, He said "No, not today." I nodded, "Let me show you your room" I followed her upstairs and into a room. When we walked in it was teal everywhere! "The bathroom is down the hall and our room is downstairs." "Okay" She left the room and I started to unpack and then there was a knock at the door. I walked over and saw a little girl holding a baby. The one holding the baby looked 5 years old and had blonde hair like Aurora. And the baby was 2 and had brown hair just like her mother. "Who are you two cute little things?" I asked smiling. "My name is Murphy and this is Vaughn." "Awww well my name is Lindsey!" They smiled and left, I walked back over and continuing unpacking and thought "Hey this can't be that bad."

**Well that's the end of this chapter.. Sorry it's been awhile school's been hard this year.. gawddd. But still it's been fun! Review! :)))) **


End file.
